Golden Age Dr. James Van Landingham
Personality Jack is the embodiment of the trope screw politeness I'm a senior citizen, in that he doesn't screw around. Sarcastic and always a bit grumpy about the state of how modern heroes are always showboating around. Being a hero was about saving people damnit not about acquiring personal glory or to make a quick buck. Although he'd never admit it it he does care greatly about his students and wants nothing more than to see them succeed. The problem with students is that they rarely do what you tell them to, so more of than not lessons have to be taught strategically. Sometimes giving an order with the intention of the students doing the exact opposite. Backstory Jack Landingham was born in 1950, his mother was a school teacher and his father a world war 2 veteran.Growing up Jack was never quite sure what he wanted to do with his life, as a young man he struggled. However in 1968 the decision was made for him, having just turned 18 Jack was drafted into the Vietnam war. Even though his tour of duty was supposed to only be a year he ended up being there for 4. Vietnam changed Jack in many, many ways, his extremely chipper and upbeat, naive personality became far more grim mocking and cynical.It also cemented in him a desire to save people to really save people. It was this that lead to his career as a hero, before ultimately deciding it wasn't for him. Instead Jack decided to go back to school, get his teaching degree and get a Phd while he was at it. If he believed heroes of this day and age were vain attention whores, then it would be his job to to make sure the next generation wouldn't have that problem. Resources A house, fully furnished, a fair mount of money. Equipment/Weaponry N/A Specializations Quirk Analysis Quirk Electricity absorption Versatility Absorption: total threshold=100 Minor power sources E.G Batteries provide 10 energy per turn Average power sources e.g power outlets provide 20 energy per turn. Major power sources e.g a power line provide 50 energy per turn Healing: light heal, that heals skin wounds and first degree burns for 10 charge Medium heal, that heals knife and bullet wounds and second degree burns for 20 charge Heavy heal, heals all wounds that aren't an instant death, can be healed for 50 charge Healing takes 2 turns after disconnecting from a power source or using it up the user can't absorb more energy from another source for 2 turns. The user can't absorb electricity made from quirks as it is to potent and raw for them. Example The man was touching a downed power line, the situation was critical, first Jack pulled him off, then touching the power line himself he was able to charge up, hoping the man was still alive Jack opened his shirt, pressing his hands upon the wounds, using the barest of electricity to stimulate cell regrowth. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:All Characters